cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blood-Ice Accords
/DMT |date = December 9, 2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=42024 |termin = |link2= |status = Active |color = Green }} The Blood-Ice Accords is a /DMT between Multicolored Cross-X Alliance and the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. It was signed originally as an on December 9, 2008. A Dual Membership clause was added to the treaty on November 27, 2012. Treaty text Preamble Both the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) and the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, in order to reaffirm the cordiality, friendship and deep link between our two alliances, do hereby commit to this treaty. Article I: Non-Aggression and Friendship The undersigned agree to abstain from aggressive military action and all forms of espionage against each other, and will maintain courteous relations in all public and private venues. All differences between the undersigned will be dealt with in private. Article II: Defense If another party takes aggressive action against one of the undersigned, the other shall provide moral, diplomatic, and military support as requested. Additionally, an attack upon either party shall give rise to an independent casus belli for the other signatory, irrespective of requested support. Article III: Aggressive Action In the event that a signatory decides to take aggressive military action against another party, the other signatory may, at its discretion, provide whatever aid is deemed necessary, up to and including joining in the military action. The undersigned are highly encouraged to consult with the other before engaging in any aggressive military action. Article IV: Aid The undersigned alliances are encouraged, but not required, to provide economic and diplomatic aid when requested by the other signatory. Article V: Espionage The undersigned recognize that espionage against other sovereign alliances is neither honorable nor desirable; as such, the undersigned pledge not to engage in such activities. Article VI: Sovereignty The undersigned recognize and respect the sovereignty of the other and agree not to interfere with the internal affairs or political independence of the other signatory. Obligations arising from other agreements between the undersigned shall not be considered interference for this purpose. Article VII: Cancellation If either signatory finds that this agreement is no longer in their best interest, they may cancel the agreement with seventy-two (72) hours written notice, or immediately by mutual consent. Any violation of Articles I, III, V or VI of this agreement shall give the non-violating signatory cause to cancel this agreement immediately. Article VIII: Dual Membership Clause In the spirit of our brotherhood, we share this common bond. Members of both alliances will be given expanded forum based privileges and will be accepted as if a full member. However, they will not receive any additional privileges normally limited to members (i.e., voting). In respect of both alliances' sovereignty, the host alliance retains the right to revoke these privileges. Signatures Signed for Multicolored Cross-X Alliance: Sam, Co-Chancellor Ololiqui, Co-Chancellor Gopherbashi, High Council Celt, High Council Emperor José, High Council Blackeagle, High Council Dr. Fresh, High Council Dragonaspect, High Council Jesse James, High Council Valashu, High Council Skingrad, High Council nc1701, High Council Signed for the North Atlantic Defense Coalition: BoSox Nation, Secretary General TankKiller, Dep. Secretary General Watchman, Foreign Affairs Minister Fireruker, Military Operations Commander Barkeaters, Dep. Foreign Affairs Minister Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:North Atlantic Defense Coalition